


The Knot

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, I wrote this in 30 minutes, Kink...ish..?, Smut Implications, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Just...don't ask....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is terrible and was written in 30 minutes.

It was a quiet night in, a peaceful rain battering against the sides of the house. James Madison was currently enjoying the moment. His longtime girlfriend, Y/N was curled into his side, eyes trained on the window and the water pouring down. He smiled down at her, happy to see her in with him.

He began running his hand through her ginger hair, feeling a slight bit of pride as she nestled further into him. The world seemed to be perfect, and there was no place the couple would rather be. As he was brushing through the red strands, James felt a slight tug from a knot. His brow furrowed as he worked through it, causing a small tug. His eyes widened as a small mewl escaped Y/N’s lips.

He couldn’t stop himself. James waited a few minutes, pretending he didn’t notice the noise. His fingers continued to run through her hair and part of James wondered if he had made it up. Once he had worked up enough courage, he grabbed a small amount of her hair and gave it a pull.

This time, a full moan came from the small girl on his chest. Two sets of eyes widened, neither one believing their ears. The silence between them was suffocating. A small cough came from Y/N as James began to speak. “Did you just…?” He felt a frightened nod on his chest. “Okay, then.”

Y/N slowly looked upward, meeting her boyfriend’s gaze. His eyes lit up with mischief as his fist tightened in her hair again. She inhaled, about to yell or discourage, she wasn’t sure which. She was too late when she felt a tug again, causing her to moan yet again. Both of them sat for a minute, looking at each other, waiting for someone to stop this. Neither one did.

James cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “Well, let’s have some fun.” he suggested, pupils dilated. Y/N gave a small smile in response and nodded against his chest again.

 


End file.
